


And The Candle Burns

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy agrees to try something Angelus likes.





	And The Candle Burns

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** And The Candle Burns  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 737  
>  **Summary:** Buffy agrees to try something Angelus likes.  
>  **A/N:** written for the Nekid Guest Angelus at nekid_spike

Buffy eyes widened and she quickly began to pull at the chains wrapped tight around her wrists holding her onto the bed. 

His eyes darkened with lust as he stood silent and watched her struggle to get free. Nothing could compare to having the slayer naked, chained up and at his mercy. A deep growl rumbled in his chest.

As the sound vibrated through the room her eyes widened further as her heart rate accelerated. She wasn’t sure she could handle what he had in mind. But he needed it and he had been so gentle with her it was the least she could do.

“We don’t have to do this, Buff.” Angelus assured her huskily.

“No.” Her long blonde hair spread across her face as she shook her head emphatically. “It’s fine.” 

“Buff.” He admonished as he gently pushed her hair away from her face.

She fixed him with a stern glare and whispered through clenched teeth. “I’m fine.” Buffy laid back. “I can do this.” 

_If she was sure who was he to argue the slayer?_ With one last worried glance in her direction, Angelus walked over to the table he had prepped earlier. _Even though he couldn’t help but hope that he wasn’t making a big mistake, he also couldn’t hide the pride that he felt for her or the excitement that ran through his veins._ This couldn’t be easy for Buffy, to give him total control over her and her delectable body, it was something she had never given to anyone else. 

After several minutes of admiring his choices Angelus selected a fat candle with a deep well already carved into the top. It would hold quite a bit of melted wax. He swallowed hard, his voice thick with desire as he rushed to assure her. “We’ll start with something easy first.” 

With a flick of his wrist he quickly lit the candle and started towards her.

Buffy’s mouth hung open. _Easy? He really thought dripping hot candle wax on her naked body was going to be easy?_

She had no idea she had said any of it out loud until Angelus answered her.

“It’s the easiest one I have prepared.” Angelus glanced back over his shoulder at the table behind him. “Would you prefer I choose something else or do you want to stop?”

She didn’t know what other kind of things he had in mind but she had promised him that she would try to do the things he liked to do at least this once. There was no way she was going to back out now. Besides a slayer was made of sterner stuff. She had been able to fight him, to fall in love with him and the hardest of all, she had gotten him to admit to his love for her; surely after all they had been through together there was no reason she couldn’t give him what he needed. Buffy shook her head in answer to his question. “Hot wax it is.”

A growl escaped him as he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he raised back up and stared into her eyes. Slowly, he began to tilt the burning candle towards her. 

As the melted wax hit her sensitive skin a hiss escaped her. _Damn. It burned more than she thought it would but not as bad as it could’ve._

Angelus didn’t allow their eyes to break contact as he continued to pour the hot wax onto her naked body. The sound of the wax splashing onto her tender skin was enough to drive him almost insane with need. He slowly poured the wax down passed her breasts, across her stomach and down low. Just before the wax splashed onto her Angelus whispered fervently, “I love you.”

Buffy forgot all about the stinging pain as she stared up at Angelus in wonder. _He loved her. She didn’t think she would ever hear those three little words from him. They just weren’t in his vocabulary. But she was wrong. They were and he loved her!_ Tears of joy began to fill her eyes. “I love you too.” She whispered softly.

A wicked smile graced Angelus’ face. If there had been any doubts as to her feelings for him Buffy had removed them all when she had allowed him to chain her up. His grin widened as he whispered back. “I know.”


End file.
